Demonshifter
by ARandomOtaku
Summary: A nightmare left me shaking, it'd be only fair to share it with you.


/AUTHOR'S NOTE/:This is an ORIGINAL STORY that I created and wrote MYSELF based off of a dream I had a few years ago. Also, I do not own Creepypasta or the Creepypastas themselves. The only characters I own are Rain (me) and Rain's sister Rose.

Chapter 1: The Awakening

It was just a normal day for me, going to school, sitting through all the boring classes, surviving the day and ignoring the idiots around me. After that there was homework and housework to be done, that I was in charge of due to my sister and I living by ourselves. I smiled happily to myself as I stood back and admired my handywork of a virtually clean house. I thought today would be like any other but I was wrong. Dead wrong.

It was after school and I had promised to help my sister out at the animal shelter. We split up, with me in charge of feeding the dogs and her the cats, along with the other animals. As I got to one cage, I found the weirdest looking dog I had ever seen in my entire life. It looked like a Doberman, but - different. It had spikes all the way along it's back, protruding through the skin almost like they were connected to the spine. It had glowing red eyes like that of a demon and not the usual pupils of that of an animal from this world. I shook my head, giving the strange looking creature its food and thought nothing more of it. Thinking of it to just be a hallucination. But I couldn't have been more wrong...

Later that night, I was walking home with my sister, oblivious to the full moon that hung in the sky. The streets were quiet, not even a car passing by us. All of a sudden, I got a really weird feeling like a tightening in my chest and a pulse that shook my entire body to the core. Knowing something bad was going to happen I quickly ran into one of the alleyways that we were passing by. Right then at that moment it happens, I start to feel myself shrinking, my face getting longer, and my ears pointing up and moving to the top of my head. "Get away from me Rose!" I scream at her as she tries to follow me into the alleyway. "Get away!" I screech, waving my hands at her and attempting to push her away before my ability to talk is completely gone.

As I walk into the alleyway, I see where my sister used to stand, a Doberman that had spikes all down it's back. As I try to get closer, it whips its head around growling at me. Then, out of nowhere, it lunges at me teeth bared. It backs me up against a wall, paw raised to slit my throat. "P-please don't kill me..." I whisper.

.~-~-~.

' _Wait a minute_ ' I thought ' _\- Rose?_ ' Then I hear a high-pitched *tweet* and strangely, I ran towards it. The door opens as I go near it, and I enter. The lights turn on, and there's a man in the middle of the room. I growl at him to make sure it isn't a trap.

.~-~-~.

"Do not worry, I will not hurt you" the man says. "I just want to help you." I growl, baring my teeth in a threatening manner as I back up with him approaching towards me. "You are very special you know, not many Demonshifters have forms that resemble animals." He says sweetly. ' _Demonshifter?_ ' I think, " _What's a Demonshifter?_ ' I tilt my head in confusion. "Oh, you have not seen yourself yet." He says thoughtfully. He picks up a mirror and turns it to me. 'What am I?' I think, backing away and whine, tail between my legs. "No, no, no, you do not have to be afraid, this is just your first time shifting, that is all." He says as kindly as possible. "If you undergo enough training you will be able to shift in and out of your demon form at will. You can also speak with any other Demonshifters as well." I nod my head sleepily in understanding, my mouth parting open in a gaping yawn, showing my yellow canines. Once comfortable, I circle in one place three times and flop down to rest.

~~Some time later~~

I bolt upright, my body trembling as the events that occurred late last night flood back into my mind. I shook off the shock, standing up and looking at my surroundings. Still in my "demon form," I was standing on a small bed, residing in the room I was in last night. I looked around to see if the strange man knew the way I could turn back, my eyes scanning every room and searching for even the slightest movements. Once I had searched the majority of the estate I found him making breakfast for himself in the kitchen. "Oh, I see that you are awake, did you have a nice rest?" I only nod my head yes in response. " _Do you know how to change me back?_ " I say telepathically, cocking my head to one side as I study the tall and lanky man. "Yes, but you should have turned back by now... hmmm...very interesting." He mumbles under his breath, placing a hand on his chin as he thought. I pad up to him and sniff; he smelled of herbs and a pungent odor that I didn't recognize. "That is demon blood you are smelling. You see, I am a Demonshifter as well. Although it is a little odd that your demon form looks similar to a Doberman." I nodded in agreement. "Do you know why you turned into a Demonshifter and your sister did not?" I shook my head no in response. "Only you transformed because in a generation with multiple siblings, only one transforms. Plus, it is a responsibility chosen at random so there is never a guaranteed way to predict which sibling will transform." He explains. "The best thing we can do at the moment is look for your sister." I nodded, knowing exactly where she might be around now. I headed towards the door, ready to start searching. "Just a minute Rain," he says quickly, "You can't go outside looking like that." He says gesturing towards my demon-like body. "Imagine that you're a regular Doberman in your mind." I nod and concentrate hard, founding that I no longer had spikes on my back. "And one more thing," he added "I need to put a collar on you to go outside." He left the room for a moment or two and came back with a spiked collar and a black leash. I put it on and he opens the door, the search for my sister on and there our journey begins.


End file.
